Infierno en el Paraíso
by Banshee Soel
Summary: Había sido violada por Peter White, el conejo que la había sacado de su mundo, y que ahora la hundía en uno mucho más cruel y terrorífico. En un mundo donde la había elevado al Cielo para hacerle sentir el Infierno en carne viva… y disfrutarlo. H-LEMON


**Infierno en el Paraíso**

**(Peter x Alice)**

**Disclaimer:** Alice Liddlel y Peter White no me pertenecen. Ambos son parte del universo de Heart no Kuni no Alice y le pertenecen a QuinRose o a quien tenga sus derechos. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para una historia sin fines de lucro y por pura (y algo enferma) diversión xD.

**.:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°°:.**

El día se había ido tan pronto como llegó, dando paso a una noche la cual quién sabe cuánto iba a durar esta vez. Podían ser segundos, ínfimos instantes donde el sol volvería a alumbrar los rincones del castillo de corazones, o, con suerte, podría ser una noche eterna, donde un conejo bastante malhumorado y siniestro podría escabullirse en las tinieblas que se le ofrecían e ir en busca de su suculenta presa. Aquella que se le había escapado tantas… tantas veces. Aquella que quería rodear con sus amorosos brazos, en un prisionero abrazo y jamás dejar ir. Y ahora la oportunidad se le presentaba perfecta en aquella despejada noche. Debía aprovechar cada milagroso segundo que corría, pues no podía tener la certeza de su duración. Y al ser el Primer Ministro, sabía lo sagrado que representaba el tiempo para él. Toda su existencia dependía del tiempo.

Esa noche sería definitiva. Su presa, su querida y amada Alice sería sólo suyo. Jamás querría volver a pensar siquiera en volver a su hogar, pues aquél lugar estaba a su lado. Y él se encargaría de dejárselo bien en claro, por las buenas o… por las malas.

El misterioso conejo salió de su habitación tras comprobar que el resto de personajes y barajas se encontraran profundamente dormidas. Una vez fuera, en completo silencio llegó hasta la puerta deseada, conteniendo la respiración. Es que solo Alice era capaz que el maligno Peter White reaccionara tal cual un indefenso y enamorado conejito. Pero ese "_conejito_" tenía más secretos del que la propia mujer creía conocer.

Llegado el momento se decidió… y entró. Sin tocar, sin pedir permiso. Jamás. De igual modo no lo obtendría, pero haría lo posible para lograr su propósito. Al acercarse encontró el bello rostro dormido de la dama de cabello largo y por la cual el conejo largaba suspiros de amor y deseo. Aquella mujer traía un vestido blanco demasiado sugerente y las sábanas poco cubrían su tersa y nívea piel. Peter no pudo contenerse y se acercó al rostro femenino, posando con extrema suavidad sus fríos labios sobre los ajenos, probando del dulce néctar de la forastera. El sabor lo enloqueció, y quiso aventurarse a probar aún más de su esencia.

Sin importarle ya el tiempo y el espacio, completamente perdido en sus propias sensaciones, se quitó sus guantes blancos de gala, dejándolos a un lado, y contempló con sus masculinas manos la textura de aquella piel que le incitaba a ser explorada con mayor vehemencia. Alice suspiraba entre sueños, sin nombrar a nadie en especial, pero recibiendo con satisfacción las caricias de su desconocido amante nocturno. Peter no podía estar más complacido por esto, descubriendo con lentitud y tranquilidad, aún más de la que su mente podía creer, aquella zona tan particular y característica de la femineidad de su mujer. Con deseos de sentir mayor calidez, acarició las piernas de Alice, esperando muy dentro de él que despertara, ya que así podría sacar a relucir su verdadera personalidad masculina. Sin embargo el despertar no ocurrió, así que el conejo no esperó más y ahora exploró la piel ajena con sus labios, dejando un sendero de besos a lo largo de su vientre descubierto, bajando con lentitud hasta los muslos de la dama hasta llegar a una barrera textil que le obligó a gruñir por lo bajo. Esa prenda no lo iba a detener y de un rápido movimiento la rasgó y tiró a un lado, dejándola hecha trizas, siguiendo con su recorrido anterior con mayor ansiedad.

Los rubíes estaban posados en el rostro de Alice, la cual se contoneaba medio dormida y con el rostro sonrojado por las sensaciones, las cuales la habían obligado a gemir por lo bajo entre sueños. ¿Quién sería aquél que la estaba haciendo disfrutar del Cielo? Poco a poco las orbes esmeraldas se abrían, elevando las espesas y largas pestañas en una ilusión fantasmal, esperando encontrar en su campo visual al dueño de tan maravillosas sensaciones, pero palideció al encontrar a cierto conejo blanco hurgando entre su intimidad.

**- ¡P-Peter! **

Oh, la pequeña presa había despertado. El recién nombrado sonrió perversamente y siguió con su trabajo, aun cuando la reacción del rostro femenino era de terror. Ella había pensado en su querido sombrerero. Aquél hombre que la hacía vibrar en sueños y realidad alterna, pero no era él quien le daba aquellas electrizantes caricias.

La lengua del conejo estaba jugando con la piel tan suave y exquisita de la entrepierna de la joven, viendo las reacciones tan favorables del rostro ajeno, sonrojándose intensamente ante estos contactos. Quiso empezar a gritar por auxilio, pero Peter no se lo permitió, lamiendo tal cual si fuera un helado de crema el interior de Alice, encontrándolo delicioso. El aroma de aquella flor lo estaba volviendo loco, y deseoso de más, introdujo aquella extensión encontrando una reacción mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba: una Alice aferrándose a las sábanas, gimiendo su nombre entre el placer y la vergüenza. Era tan… placentero.

**- ¡Peter, detente! ¡Por favor! No… Bas… ta…**

El conejo levantó la vista, sin dejar de estimular el cuerpo ajeno, y reemplazando a su húmeda extensión usó dos dígitos para introducirlos con firmeza y ritmo en su interior. La castaña gritaba y lloraba por tantas emociones mezcladas en un vano forcejeo por liberarse de aquella blanca prisión que el animal le estaba provocando.

**- ¡NOOO! ¡BASTA, PETER!**

**- ¿Por qué quieres detenerme? ¿Acaso no te gusta?**

Y las esmeraldas se abrieron de par en par, tanto por la sorpresa de aquel par de preguntas que no obtuvieron respuesta más que la de su propio cuerpo, el cual parecía aferrarse a los dedos húmedos de Peter como por la electricidad que invadía de a poco su ser. Aquella sensación tan abrumadora que sentía que no podía respirar y que en un momento u otro iría a explotar… Hasta que lo hizo. Un escalofrío recorrió la totalidad del cuerpo femenino en un orgasmo tan pleno y cargado de angustia que la desconcertó y al mismo tiempo, por unos instantes, le dejó la mente en blanco. El tiempo suficiente para que Peter apuntara con su espina en dirección a la húmeda herida que esperaba ansioso recibirlo.

**- No… Te lo ruego, ya basta…**

Pero era inútil rogar. Eran inútiles las lágrimas que sus brillantes ojos derramaban en contraste con los opacos rubíes que la miraban fríos, siniestros, casi crueles. Sentía que aquella mirada iba a atravesarla por completo, y no sería lo único que la atravesaría aquella noche.

Escuchó una vez más a su forastera suplicarle, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Peter White no tenía retorno. No iba a desaprovechar esta ocasión tan especial, aún a pesar de saber que tenía su odio ganado.

Agarrando a la mujer por las muñecas en un intento de mantenerla firme bajo su cuerpo, sin importarle la fuerza aplicada y que la estaba lastimando, apuntó su miembro y lo comenzó a introducir con lentitud. Una vez que había comenzado a sentir la calidez proveniente del interior de Alice no pudo más y perdió por completo sus sentidos, introduciendo aquella extensión de carne más y más profundo, con un ritmo veloz, casi desgarrador. La castaña sentía que la estaban destruyendo por dentro. En todos los sentidos en que un hombre podía destruir a una mujer.

El conejo había perdido todo rastro de dulzura obsesiva, casi infantil y caprichosa. Su rostro solo enmarcaba una sonrisa siniestra al ver las lágrimas y el ardor que coloreaba el rostro ajeno en una enferma sensación de placer que le recorría su propio cuerpo. Olvidó por completo el sentimiento recíproco de darle felicidad. Aquel estandarte que siempre clamaba cuando la veía en su angelical vestido azul, tan infantil y a la vez tan sensual. No, se olvidó por completo de ella, y a la vez disfrutaba el cuerpo que tenía bajo el suyo con tan poca delicadeza que tampoco le importó ya los gritos desgarradores de la mujer al sentir su duro miembro lastimándola.

**- Alice… Oh, Alice… Eres tan increíble… Tanto… Aah…**

Gemía con fuerza, con la voz pastosa y grave por la excitación, caso contrario a la dulce voz de la nombrada, que se oía rasposa y quebrada por la mezcla de sufrimiento y deseo.

Porque a pesar de toda circunstancia, a pesar de que esto era en contra de su voluntad, a pesar que ese conejo la estaba lastimando como jamás creyó que podría hacerlo… Había comenzado a sentir un morboso placer.

Sería el hecho de que la estaban obligando a tener relaciones por la fuerza. Sería, quizás, que le excitaba realmente el cuerpo del conejo que tenía sobre ella y que a cada movimiento, las perladas gotas de sudor enmarcaban los músculos masculinos con tal sensualidad que no podía evitar sonrojarse por aquella visión. O sería que se estaba volviendo loca… ¿Qué más daba? Su cuerpo ya no le respondía, ni quería que lo hiciera. Su cuerpo, su piel se había convertido en una extensión del cuerpo de Peter, fundiéndose en un clamor de júbilo al sentir esa conocida sensación de calidez que manaba de su interior como un volcán a punto de ebullición.

**- ¡Pe-Peter…!**

**- Aah, A-Alice… ¡Alice!**

Los dos gritaron con placer cargado en sus voces el nombre de aquél por el cual estaban viviendo esta mezcla de sensaciones. Un orgasmo los había invadido por completo, depositando el conejo su semilla en el interior femenino.

Los ojos esmeraldas aún estaban brillantes por las lágrimas que no dejaban de manar como torrentes, mientras que el conejo sólo pudo escapar, una vez el día había llegado. La noche le ofreció demasiado tiempo para actuar, y él, como Primer Ministro, debía escapar de ahí, aunque no quisiera dejar sola a su amada Alice.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos animales, su deseo más ferviente de poseer a la única mujer por la cual su vida tenía sentido, en todo el sentido literal de la palabra. Sin embargo no estaba arrepentido. Después de todo… Alice pudo conocer su verdadero ser, y al final… lo aceptó.

Por otra parte la forastera lloraba en su habitación, cubierta por las sábanas de seda en un acto de vana pureza. Las emociones estaban a flote y aquellas se expresaban en sus lágrimas saladas. Había sido violada por Peter White, el conejo que la había sacado de su mundo, y que ahora la hundía en uno mucho más cruel y terrorífico. En un mundo donde, a pesar de todo, quería repetir aquella traumática vivencia. En un mundo donde Peter la había elevado al Cielo para hacerle sentir el Infierno en carne viva… y disfrutar de ello.

**.:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°°:.**

Bueno, mi pareja favorita de Heart no Kuni no Alice es Peter x Alice. Adoro a ese conejo, tanto en su modo sweety como creepy. Y en realidad lo muestran mucho más dulce de lo que en verdad es (a pesar que adoro eso xD). Por eso quise hacer un FF donde se muestre ese lado psicótico que tiene y esa obsesión enfermiza por Alice.

¡Ojalá les guste! Espero reviews :D

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
